Speak
by Puppylover6948
Summary: Deidara disobeys Sasori while on a mission in Konoha and not only blows his cover, he almost gets himself killed. Needless to say, Sasori is one pissed off puppet. Warning: Spanking of an adult.


"God DAMN it, Deidara!" Bellowed quite the angry Sasori. It took a lot for the level-headed puppeteer to lose his cool, probably as those feelings were made out to not be felt himself. But his blonde-bombshell of a partner had managed to push his final button, he had given him the last push towards a flying leap off a cliff.

Deidara flinched as he stood before Sasori, standing only a few inches taller than his superior, but feeling about as big as an ant with the outburst the redhead was having. Normally, Deidara would have had a mouthful of retorts for Sasori, all including where he could go and what exactly he could stick up his ass...But after what happened...Well...

_"Danna won't be too upset if I just go out for a bit...I'll come right back, un..." Deidara mumbled to himself, taking off his cloak and putting on a hat. He exited the hotel that he and his upperclassman were staying in just outside of town with a grand amount of stealth before blending in with the crowd._

_Sasori HAD mentioned he didn't want Deidara even leaving the hotel in his absence, seeing as the last time that happened an angry mob chased them out of the village. But that was beside the point! Damn it, Sasori was being such a stick in the mud and he insisted that he get the things they would need on the mission before they went out to eat! It was a pain in the ass!_

_Instead, he decided a quick bite of dango wouldn't hurt anything. As he arrived to the stand and placed his order with the kind male behind the counter, he noticed something at the stand around the way...Blonde hair...?_

_Wait just a damn minute...The Kyuubi...Blonde hair...Annoying voice...Orange clothes..._

_"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Old Man! I'll take another bowl!" Cried the stranger. Deidara's mouth dropped opened, his eyes wide as he stared in the direction of the tent. So close...yet Danna had warned him what would happen if he tried to make so much as move on the tailed beast without him._

_Something about cutting all his hair off and turning him into a living puppet..._

_But the Kyuubi! The nine tails! The beast they had spent so long searching and SEARCHING for! He was right there under Dei's nose...He HAD to do something about it! He snatched the dango out of the man's hand, who could be heard yelling at Deidara for not paying as he stalked towards the ramen stand._

_"Theif! Stop!" Cried the dango shop owner, throwing a right fit as his goods were taken without payment. This seemed to catch a certain boy's attention as he seemed to speed to the rescue, not realizing the danger of his actions. "Don't worry, old man! I'll get him! Hey!" He cried._

_Deidara was an actor, yes, he most certainly was. He turned on his heel and began to give Naruto a chase, munching his dango at the same time. This was a great plan! Oh, wouldn't Sasori be surprised? He smirked as he jumped onto the roofs of buildings taking their chase to the upper level as the determined child was quick after him._

_"Come on! Quit runnin', ya coward!" He shouted. Deidara smirked, sliding a hand into his pocket and allowing the mouths on his finger to enjoy a meal of their own. "Come on, un...hurry up." He mumbled with a smirk, looking back at Naruto and sticking out his tongue. He led him farther and farther into the village, drawing attention away from him versus the other way around._

_As he got him just to the outskirts of town, Deidara felt a loud chuckle erupting in his throat. He skidded to a halt, launching clay bombs at him. "KATSU!" He shouted, smirking as a few small explosions erupted around Naruto._

_"What the-?" He cried, trying to dodge the explosions. He fell forward, bracing himself on his forearms. He groaned, opening one eye shakily and looking up at Deidara, who in the allotted time frame, had stalked in front of Naruto._

_"Now now...Be a good little tailed beast and come with me..." He said, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. "H-hey!" Naruto cried, batting his fists and kicking his legs. "Put me down you crazy terrorist! You won't get away with this! Damn it!"_

_Naruto was squealing like a stuck pig, so it was almost bound for some attention to be drawn. "Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Called a calm voice from behind Deidara. Dei turned his head with an agitated scowl as Itachi's little brother approached. It gave Deidara chills just looking at the brat...looked just like his brother, he did..._

_"Don't make me blow up more than one brat today, un..." Growled Deidara, returning the same cold glare that was being sent at him. "Let him go." Sasuke commanded, his hands firm in his pockets. Deidara scowled, beginning to drag Naruto in the other direction. He was sure he could take down Sasuke no problem, but he didn't want to upset Sasori more than he would already be._

_What he didn't expect was the little brat to get in the way of his storming into his way. "I said let him go." Deidara felt anger boiling in his system, smirking at Sasuke. "Be a good little boy and go home to mommy and da- Oh...That's right." He said, smirking as he saw Sasuke's expression darken._

_"Aww, touch a nerve there, un?" He mocked as he turned his back on him again. "Wah wah, baby's gonna cr-AH!" He yelped as a sharp pain hit him in the hip. The little bastard had thrown a kunai at him! Wait...No...This kunai had...strings...SHIT!_

_It was too late for Deidara to realize that not far, a jounin remained watching the whole scene. In fact, he had been tailing Deidara since he entered the village. Deidara didn't realize in time as he was strung to a tree, Naruto falling out of his grip._

_The said masked nin casually hopped out of his hiding place, sighing as he snapped his book shut. "Now that was too easy! You either have a great plan..." He paused as he approached Deidara, grabbing the brim of his hat. "Or you're very stupid." He said, beginning to raise it._

_Just as Kakashi went to remove the hat, which would completely blow Deidara's cover and have him killed, Kakashi stopped, turning to catch a well thrown kunai in between the tips of his fingers. His eyes surveyed the horizon. "He isn't alone..."_

But just as soon as the silver haired man had said that, there was a blur, along with the sound of the thin kunai strings being cut. Before one could take a second glance, Deidara was gone.

And that was how Deidara got himself into his current mess with the puppeteer. Sasori had carried him out of there quicker than ever and taken him back to the hotel. The minute they got to their room, he had fixed him with but five minutes of deadly silence before he blew his top.

"Sit." Sasori commanded, pointing to the bed. The blonde immediately obeyed, frowning as Sasori towered over him, pacing occasionally as he struggled to gain control of himself and tried to find reasons why he SHOULDN'T kill his idiot of a partner.

"You...IDIOT." Sasori snarled, his narrowed eyes boring holes into Deidara's forehead. "I don't go on missions to BABYSIT you! You're a grown ass man! It's bad enough I have to tell you not to leave the base!"

"But-" Deidara began, about to defend himself. He was silenced by Sasori raising a finger, glaring. "Don't. Interrupt me, Deidara. Don't say a word, not one syllable. Don't even let me hear you breathing too loud! Just shut up! I'm honestly too pissed!" He growled, crossing his arms as he kicked his hat across the room.

"If I had been a second later you could have been killed. If I hadn't gotten to the hotel in time and realized your stupid ass wasn't where it was supposed to be, then that Hatake would have slit your throat with a flick of his wrist!" He said, tossing his cloak aside and shoving up his shirt sleeves.

"Is that what you want, Deidara? You want to die? Because I can make that a lot easier without you blowing my cover too!" He growled, glaring down at the blonde who hung his head. Deidara gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he struggled to keep silent, also trying not to allow Sasori's words to affect him.

"You're lucky that I don't drag your ass back to the hideout and demand that Leader-Sama give you a lesson in respect. God knows you could use it." He said, taking a deep breath before sitting on the bed next to him, his sudden movement making Deidara flinch and attempt to scoot away from him.

He was too slow as Sasori grabbed his arm, roughly yanking him over his lap. "You want to act like a stupid little kid? Fine! I'll treat you like a stupid little kid!" He said, keeping one hand gripped on his arm before bringing a hard swat down on the seat of Deidara's thin pants.

Deidara yelped in shock as his face lit up in a blush. "D-danna! You can't-" Deidara began, kicking his feet against the floor as a barrage of hard swats landed. "Did I say you could speak yet, Deidara?" He asked, his wooden palm feeling like the burning back of a hardwood hairbrush. Deidara whimpered and shook his head no as the pain in his rear increased. This was ridiculous! He was getting spanked, like a little kid!

And Sasori knew what he was doing as he swatted away at Deidara's rear end, his arm never tiring due to the lack of muscles. Instead, he grabbed the waistband of Deidara's pants; resulting in a slight whine of protest which was quickly silenced by the hard swats on even thinner fabric.

"You will NOT disobey me again, Deidara...If I have to sit here all night to make that clear, I will." A sniffle escaped Deidara's throat as he bucked his hips slightly, his exposed, creamy white skin flushing with a slight red already due to the hard swats that were being brought down without pause on his ass.

Sasori kept swatting over Deidara's underwear before, those began to come down as well. "P-please, Danna!" Deidara cried out hoarsely, tears accumulating in the corners of his eyes. "F-forgive me! Un!" He sniffled, his face lighting up as those dreaded words spilled. But Deidara's pleas fell on deaf ears as Sasori kept a firm hand in between Deidara's shoulders, holding him down as he really began to wail down hard swats. Deidara bit his lip until he tasted blood, but the taste didn't seem to halt the pain in his ass, nor did it keep the tears in his eyes from spilling. He hiccupped slightly as Sasori tipped him forward, slamming his hard palm onto Deidara's upper thighs.

Sasori's hand had easily done a great job turning Deidara's bottom red, now darker shades of red were left where his hand swatted down. Deidara felt blood trail down his chin as tears streaked down his cheeks, dotting the floor below.

Sasori suddenly stopped, yanking Deidara up and marching him to the wall, pushing him against it. "If you know what's good for you, you won't move." He said in a cold voice, yanking his belt out of the loops.

"Nghh! D-danna! D-don't! I-I've learned, un!" He sobbed, but he was cut off by a hard swat to the rear with Sasori's free hand. "I still haven't told you to speak." He said, folding the belt over and gripping it by the buckle. He raised it and whipped it across Deidara's trembling cheeks, causing a loud shriek to erupt from the blonde.

Sasori didn't even flinch, simply raised the belt again. With his arm full of strength and never getting tired, he could wear out Deidara's ass long before he would even think about stopping. He began to fuse chakra down his palm and into the belt to bring out a bit more of a sting in the swats as he assaulted his younger partners, once easy to sit on ass.

Deidara wailed as he leaned against the wall, not realizing that action pushed his ass out further and allowed Sasori to reach the extra sensitive places he sat on the most. Instead, he stomped his feet against the ground as the stinging licks cut into his sore skin and left welts as they crossed.

When Deidara was sobbing openly, not bothering to fight and instead digging his nails into the wall and giving into his punishment, Sasori finally stopped. He put his belt back on as he grabbed Deidara's ear, tugging it away from the wall and bringing his red and tear stained face to his eyes level.

"You may speak." Sasori said, his eyes still showing he was extremely angry with the younger boy, but slightly satisfied to see that a defiant pout or mischievous grin wasn't on his face for a change. Deidara choked on a sob, grabbing at the hand that was holding onto his hand. "I-I'm sorry! U-un!"

"Are you going to obey me?" Sasori asked, releasing his hold on Deidara's ear, only slightly. Deidara sniffled. "Y-yes, Danna, u-un..." He whimpered, staring into Sasori's eyes with his red and watering blue ones. Sasori drilled him with several more questions, if Deidara would do that again, if he would remember his place and so on. Each question was answered with the appropriate 'Yes, Danna.', some with an occasional 'Un.'.

"I don't want you getting killed. Don't you dare make a stupid mistake like that again, do you understand me?" He asked, grabbing Deidara's ear tight again when he paused before answering. "Speak." Sasori commanded firmly, his eyes pressing to the right answer. "Ahh! Un! Y-yes! Yes, Danna!"

Finally, Sasori nodded, leading Deidara into the corner of the room. "Hands on your head. I have to go get food, I didn't have time earlier. I think we can both trust you won't move again." He said, earning a nod as the well-punished boy clasped his hands behind his head, away from his hot and dark red bottom.

If one thing was for sure, it was that Deidara would never disobey Sasori like that ever again.


End file.
